Saphire meet Emerald
by SILVERLITTLE Chipmunk 550
Summary: FujixOC Ari Hiroki is a new girl who loves tennis. rated T because i am not sure just in case, genre is really hard so i am not exactly sure what type of genre it should be hehe
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ari Hiroki was discussing with her sensei about her grades. There really was no reason to as she was in the top 3 all the time but she liked to talk to the teachers and ask them difficult questions to waste their time.

Usually it was quite enjoyable, now though she was not up to it. With an unreadable poker face she nodded whenever she seemed like it to look as if she was paying attention. From a corner of her eyes she saw through the window she was sitting next to. Her mind was distracted by the threatening dark clouds that lingered in the original blue sky.

_That cloud looks like a nimbostratus but it could be a stratocumulus. _

"Ari, you don't seem yourself, you can dismiss yourself now and we will carry on this discussion tomorrow," said the teacher annoyed by Ari's carefree attitude.

It was a wonder how Ari seemed to grasp things so quickly without giving the subject her full concentration and it bothered her present teacher.

"Yes, we will see," said Ari respectfully and started laughing as she exited the room.

_Silly Mrs Jones, does she not know that tomorrow is a Saturday. Very Silly. Anyway today it is going to rain very soon. No tennis today or at least not for long. _

Almost immediately after the short discussion Ari thought it was time that she told her

friends that she was leaving, but she was racking her brain trying to find the best way to break the news to her friends though.

_It would be best not to tell them but write a letter. Nah perhaps email or maybe not as Sarah never reads her email. _

A pigeon's coo could be heard in a distance.

_Maybe I could train a pigeon in order for it to carry a message; I could then train to poo on their heads the moment after they read the message so no crying happens after the shock of the information._

"Ari, ARI listen to meeee!"

"Huh what Sarah?" asked Ari still in a daze.

"Its about bowling this Saturday 'kay? " screamed Sarah into Ari's ears, "and I won't take no for an answer you just have to come."

She smiled at her friend wistfully. _No I can't go bowling that is the day my flight is on Saturday, ironic_.

"Don't worry its okay; I will keep contact with you" replied Ari, "Bye"

Leaving her puzzled friend with the random sentence she started walking towards her house. She shivered then with one last glance of her school ,which she had been studying in for 3 years, she decided maybe its best not to tell them at all………...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fuji was bored. Staring at his teacher, he let his mind wander. The only reason why he actually came to school nowadays was for tennis and the tennis players, but it seemed Ryoma refuses to think of girls, Momo is dating Ann secretely and Eiji thinks that Oishi is gay but is not sure. Nope nothing interesting was happening. Yet he had a feeling something new was going to happen.

The smiling tensai shrugged off the thought and carried on plotting a date for Ryoma and Sakuno his faithful fan when he was hit by a paper plane. Unravelling the piece of paper he turned to Eiji surprised that he would even dare to do something like that in front of the teacher. When he realised that the teacher wasn't even there.

"HEY FUJI !!!," yelled a hyperactive red-head with a plaster on his cheek. Eiji grinned, did a huge somersault and landed right next to Fuji. The whole class started applausing Eiji while he bowed repeatedly. Fuji wondered how Eiji had so much energy, it really was quite amazing.

"SOOOOO HOW ARE YOU FUJI,"screamed Eiji

"There is no need to yell,"said Fuji calmly then started smiling.

"IT IS SO HARD NOT TO "  
"Not really"  
"IS SO"

Fuji sighed, sometimes his friend could become such a handful. Looking at his pouting friend, he slowly hugged him got close to his ear and whispered 3 words. Eiji widened his eyes and said nothing.

Well he wanted to say something but was beaten by the teacher Mr Niro a wiry man with purple glassess. I looked up, and stared at the girl beside him. She had chocolate brown hair which was bunched in two, she looked up to me with her caramel eyes and smiled cutely.

"There is a new girl joining Seigaku today, she came all the way from USA"

Suddenly the class broke into whispers and murmurs about the girl which annoyed the teacher.

"Quiet down class, remember we have a reputation to keep up,"shouted the teacher then turned to the girl and asked her to introduce herself.

She gracefully refused the teacher saying that she was incredibly shy which i doubt she was as she seemed strangely quite at ease with all the attention she had. She paused waiting for the shocked the teacher to reply but she had left him speechless as he had never met someone who refused to introduce themselves. She asked the teacher where she should sit, suddenly snapping the teacher out of his daze and said that Fuji Syusuke would be taking care of her. There was another silence as the teacher waited for the girl to move. Then she sighed again then asked

"Sensei could you please point to me who is Fuji Sysuke as because i am new, i do not recognise him"

The poor form teacher blushed realising how silly the situation was. Fuji was amused by all the commotion the girl was causing, he pitied his form tutor so he raised his hand to prevent the sensei from even more embarassment.


	3. Caramel Eyes

**CHAPTER 2**

People say that i am emotionless, that i seem to be calm all the time, but little do they know that i am as expressive as everyone else but that is in my mind and only in my mind.

"Now Ari, don't be nervous,"said my mum anxiously as she fussed over my new school uniform.

"I'm not nervous mum!"

"I know how it feels when everyone is looking at you"

"I know the feeling as well"

"Oh Ari, don't look so worried"

"Mum, I'm not, you are"

She wasn't even looking at me, she was tying my messy hair into two bunches at each side. I was really annoyed today, as i couldn't get any sleep. Unfortunately because of the time difference it would probably take me sometime to get used to this routine.

I sighed again, sometimes i feel that noone could understand me. I feel there was something wrong with me, was i supposed to be nervous. If i was then, why wasn't I.  
I wasn't really sure what all the fuss was about. Of course i did miss my friends, i missed them terribly but that didn't mean i should be worried about going to a new school. I rolled my eyes once again as my mum carried on rambling on and on about new schools and how i should behave. She kept on assuming I was begging her not to go to school.

"Listen, you can fight all you like but you are going to that school whether you like it or not, okay"

"Sheesh listen to me mum I WANT TO GO TO THIS BLOOMING SCHOOL AND I AM NOT NERVOUS okay"

I rarely lost my temper but right now my mum was asking for it. I looked up at her and i saw tears forming in her opal eyes and suddenly a rush of guilt overwhelmed me.

"You are just like your dad, i just can't understand you,"murmured my mum, "just like him"

I now felt really guilty, it was hard for my mum to look after me. Being a single mother wasn't easy. I tried looking anywhere but my mum so i raised my head and stared straight at the clock.

Oh no, i was going to be late. Oh well i guess school could wait. Right now it didn't really matter, i wanted my mum to calm down so i hugged her and lead her to the living room and made her a cup of coffee.  
By the time i had made it she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful just lying there on the sofa, so i kissed her forehead and made my way to school using the map of the area.

* * *

The Highschool wasn't that big, compared to the school in U.S.

There was noone around when i went.

Entering through those big green gates, i suddenly felt alone. Not that i minded, it was such a nice day no clouds at all. As i entered the school i realised that it was the wrong entrance, this was the sports hall, where they kept all the equipment. Looking around, i was trying to find by bearing when i heard footsteps coming, i could hear the squeak of their trainers, probably a teacher, thank god.

I ran and my guess was correct, an elderly lady with long greyish brown hair wearing a pink tracksuit came to me.

"Excuse me, i am new here, forgive me for i do not know who you are or where i am"

"My name is Ryuzaki Sumire i am the one of the maths teachers here, don't worry, i wonder how you reached the sports hall but that doesn't matter come this way i will lead you to the principals office, he must be expecting you."

"Thankyou"

* * *

The principle's name was Hiroyuki Ishikawa, he was unable to see me due to certain circumstances.

We were waiting near the principal's office when we heard yelling.

"Kaidoh and Momoshiro i am extremely dissapointed in both of you"

"Sorry"

"I am angry do you hear EXTREMELY ANGRY WITH YOU"

"Both of you are very bright students and have a huge potential but if you refuse to get along then i am afraid i will have to expel you"

There was silence and so we decided to knock but just as we were about to

"I HOPE YOU FEEL EXTREMELY GUILTY BECAUSE I AM EXTREMELY ANGRY WITH YOU, DO YOU HEAR, EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED, THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU HAVE BEEN HERE I HOPE YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BECAUSE IT WAS EXTREMELY EMBARASSING WHAT YOU DID WHEN THE SCHOOL INSPECTOR CAME TO VISIT. YOU SHOULD BE EXTREMELY EMBARASSED AS WELL.........."

Man, how many times did that principal say extremely coz it was extremely annoying. Whoops i think i caught the extreme bug. I started giggling which made Ryuzaki sensei stop, not wanting to speak i looked at her innocently and we carried on walking.

Finally we reached my form room, thank god i had been quickly memorising the area. It was quite easy actually. From the sports hall turn right and you go through a huge corridor, after exactly 8 doors the 9th leads to another corrider from which we carry on until we reach the end of the corridor which basically lead to some stairs. Turning right on the second floor you carry on until you reach the science labs from which we turn right through the double doors when we finally reach a

"So could you please introduce yourself"

I looked up to see a teacher with Purple glassess staring at me with coffee stained teeth, it was grinning at me so i quickly looked around to see a boy around my age looking at me. I had this funny feeling but i shrugged it off. He was slim with almost feminine features, light brown hair and eyes which were closed almost. After looking at him for a tad longer, I turned my attention back to the teacher.

It was time to play and get to know my class........................................


	4. Checking her out

**Chapter 3**

Fuji pov

"Hi, I'm Ari Hiroki"

The new girl was definitely not shy. She had a musical voice which revealed that she was actually quite confident.

I was well aware that now the whole class was eavesdropping at our conversation.  
She smiled at me again which filled me with a strange glow of happiness.

"My name is ...."

"Fuji Syusuke I know"

She started laughing, it was contagious sweet laugh so i couldn't help but join in.

" I am sorry that you have to put up with me, "she said cutely.

Ari pov

There was something about this Fuji guy who makes me unconciously put down my guard.  
I was about to say something when the bell rang startling me but i quickly slipped into my calm posture again.

He smiled at me. A guy with bright red hair pounced on me repeatedly saying a name presumably his though i couldn't really understand what he was saying as he said it so fast.

"Hello," I said politely

"Hi EIJI is me NYA FUJI SHE'S CUTE HEHEHE, OH LOOK AT HER, iM EIJI, YES MY NAME IS EIJI IM PROUD OF MY NAME DID YOU KNOW EIJI MEANS...."

This hyperactive guy carried on talking until Fuji got close to him and whispered 3 words into his ear which made him stop.  
Amused at the sight i wondered what it was that shut up Eiji, he didn't seem like the type to listen to what someone was saying

* * *

I got the impression that this Fuji guy was very clever. I had only gone to two lessons but in both of them the teachers seemed extra cautious and nice around Fuji. An example was when in History where Fuji was talking to some guys who sat behind him and so the moment the teacher caught them not paying attention he started lecturing  
them saying : "Really, i am dissapointed in all four of you, Jack was it only you moments ago who said you needed help with history, Ginma didn't we both have a talk about your state of homework and Riman i just talked to your parents yesterday about your behaviour. Fuji, please pay attention to history, I am sure you understand it already though"

I know weird isn't it. Also Fuji would finish his work really quickly then rub it all out and do it again or he would rewrite all the work in his notebook of his while he was waiting for everyone else to catch up.

We were walking down the corridors when me, Fuji and Eiji was joined by a boy which had spiky reddish hair and a young short boy who wore a cap. It was obvious that the young boy was dragged here my the reddish coloured hair boy whose name was Momoshiro. I was starting to pity the young boy when heard their conversation.

"Ryoma are you going to introduce yourself to the new girl"

"Hn"

"That is not very nice, you were the one who actually wanted to go to the canteen"

"-"

"You wanted to get the ponta but it looks like i was the one who dragged you here"

"Stop bugging me senpai"

Now most people would have took the hint that they were not exactly welcome in this arrogant boy's company but Momoshiro started fussing over how Ryoma was growing up.

"Oh Ochibi, do you have any problems you would like to share with us"

"Be quiet"

"Are you being bullied?"

"No"

"Did the teacher scold you"

"No"

"Family problems"

"NO"

Momoshiro was racking his brain when a thought hit which made him grin and did a exact impression of the Cheshire cat in alice in wonderland.

He grinned and asked " Are you having love problems, is Ochibi in love"

The young boys eyes widened but didn't say anything and so he carried on.

"Is Sakuno not meeting your sexual needs?"

Ryoma blushed and muttered "Baka no senpai"

Putting his hands in his pocket, he walked faster and caught up with us .

True to his word, Ryoma went straight to the vending machine and bought a Grape ponta.

* * *

Fuji pov

Ari was staring at Momo and Ochibi, her eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched their unusual relationship. When we reached the canteen, i asked her if she wanted anything, to which she nodded bu didn't say anything so i asked her again:

"Do you want anything"  
------silence--------  
"Ari?"  
"What I was waiting for you to tell me what there is in the canteen"  
"You never asked me what there was"  
"Well i would expect you to tell me as common courtesy"

I was shocked for a moment realising that Ari had just won an argument against me. She was clever. I was also surprised how i didn't need to lead her to the canteen, she seemed to know where it was already.

"So Ari, you have never come to Seigaku before today, right?"  
"Yes, you assume correctly"  
"Then how come you already knew where the Canteen was?"  
"Quite easily because when i was standing outside the Principle's office, one of the dinner ladies brought tea. She came from a corridor right to the corridor where the stairs were. The corridor on the right lead way to 2 other corridors, one of them was where the form room was and i could smell cooking from the other corridor hence the canteen was there."  
"That could have been the food rooms as well you know? The smell of cooking might have been made by a student"  
"I could have made that mistake but i already knew that the food technology rooms were next to the sports hall"  
" How did you know that"  
"I had taken the wrong entrance to Seigaku and i ended up in the Sports Hall where i met Ryuzaki sensei who lead me through the corridor which was labelled Technology department and i saw a few rooms labelled Food Technology"

I was wrong, Ari wasn't Clever, she was extremely intelligent and observant. I was amazed how quickly she figured out the way. It had taken me 2 visits. I was truly astonished at how logical she was.

"So anyway enough about me, how good are you at tennis?"

Once again i was surprised she knew that I played tennis. I was about to ask her how she knew when she pointed to the fangirls surrounding Ryoma all holding tennis rackets and begging him to use theirs next time they played.

"I kinda guessed that you, Eiji, Ryoma and Momoshiro all knew each other through tennis and also back in History you were talking to them people about Tennis and you seemed to be very happy discussing it so i thought that you were passionate and good at it"

Then I asked if Ari played tennis, she claimed to be quite good at it. I had a feeling though that she was excellent due to her mysterious smile and she wasn't exactly fat. In fact she had quite a nice figure. Long legs and toned arms also her breasts were the right size.

"Fuji control yourself, are you checking Ari out?"whispered Eiji cheekily to which i stared at him and gave a slight nod to which he looked quite shocked.

I wondered why though, I mean Eiji always said this girl was very hot or that girl had a very nice figure so why was he looking at me like i had done a crime. I was a guy as well.

"_"

* * *


	5. Matchstick Girl

Mum was wrong. My first day at school was wonderful. The work wasn't hard, i learnt some peoples names and overall it was a good school, dull but good. Then again i can totally understand why she thought the first day of school is supposed to be so scary.  
I was lucky, I mean how many people get to have a first day with a handsome young man that escorted you around the school. How would I describe Fuji; well he was kind, a gentleman and what my friends will categorize as a hot boy. That reminded me, I needed to call my friends they would probably be wondering how my first day of school was like.  
Unfortunately I didn't get along with the female crowd that well, Fuji had quite a bit of admirers. I could tell from the amount of girls who had glared at me when I accompanied him.  
I smirked at how some of the girls had warned me to keep my hands off him. Like I was all over him in the first place.

Even if I tried I knew I wouldn't get anywhere, I mean he was way out of my league. He was so kind unlike me so emotionless. The girls drooling over him weren't ugly, I mean some of them had a horrible personality but not everyone possibly could be like that, right?

At the end of school Eiji gave me his phone number saying if I need any help finding my way through town he would help. I wished Fuji had given me his but that didn't really matter. As I shrugged off the thought I started thinking about Eiji. I couldn't help but think how much like a cat he was. That was his nickname from now on Cat chan. Then I wondered what nickname I would give Fuji. Only one word appeared in my mind. Prince.

Fuji walked me home insisting that his home was this way even though i knew it wasn't because he overheard his conversation with his friend Eiji about being late but then again I wasn't complaining. I had already forgotten the way to go home and one of the girls ripped my map into bits, thinking I would get upset over such a silly thing like that.

* * *

Fuji pov

She knew that i was lying when i said i lived around the area. Atleast she didn't object and looked sincerely grateful. We walked home in silence but it was a comfortable one. I glanced at her once in a while, her long chestnut hair dancing in the light breeze, they way she walked. She was so elegant, she swayed her body to a rhythm.  
It was obvious she could be a model but i wondered what she hid behind her smile. She smiled at me the first time I saw her. Like everyone else i mistook it as a genuine one. I would have still believed that smile was genuine, that was until I saw her real smile. It was breathtaking.

When she smiles, her eyes sparkled and one dimple on her left cheek appears. There was only one other person that could lift my mood with a smile similar to that and that belonged to Eiji. They both look so carefree, I was addicted to her was hard not to like it.  
Time passed quickly and we finally reached her house. It was quite small but cute, I couldn't help but think just like Ari. She pressed the doorbell but noone was in. I was worried, wondering if she was locked out of her house. She looked at me politely, waiting for me to leave. I was still worried so I pretended I was leaving then hid behind a car just in time to see an amazing sight.

After pressing the bell another two times she looked around. I was curious at why she was acting so suspiciously. Then, Ari climbed the tree next to her house, like a panther jumped onto the roof and gracefully pulled the half-open window wide open and in a flash crept in. My heart thudded in anticapation throughout the stunt wondering if she was going to fall. Ari was Ari i just couldn't describe her. She was intelligent, pretty and probably had a boyfriend. Suddenly I heard growling I looked around trying to figure out where it came from when i realised I had made it. That was strange. I decided to forget it.

There was only one thing that puzzled me about her. Actually there was alot of things puzzling me about her but the one that stood out was why did she pretend to be so shy and quiet. I just couldn't think of a suitable reason. I was glad she came. She was interesting and I decided that I will find out more about her. After all nothing could escape me. Very interesting indeed.........

* * *

Ari was sleeping when she heard the door creak, her mom had come back from her night job. Ari didn't really know what it was but it couldn't have been a good job if she was coming back stinking of cheap perfume and wearing skimpy clothes. She said it had a good pay and to her that was all that matters. But it wasn't.  
Trying to forgot all her frustrated thoughts, she shut her eyes tightly and chanted Im fine again and again.  
If only I wasn't born she thought sadly. Though her mum never told her, she knew it was her fault Dad left.

_Flashback Ari 3 years old_

_"Mummy why are you always looking lonely and why did the lady say parents when there is only one parent?" asked an innocent girl with cascading long chestnut hair tied in a bow.  
"Baby, you are too observant for your own good,"cooed a woman with equally long black hair,"Now stop asking silly questions and play your part as the little matchstick girl"  
"Okay........"answered the young girl annoyed that her mother had not answered her question_

And that was the start of all my problems. I kept on torturing my mom endlessly about my dad and who he actually was but she ignored me or refused to tell me.  
I was bullied in school and made fun of when i asked them what a dad was. I could remember some of the rhymes. _Ari Ari, Very hairy. Her mom was a slut and her dad was a nut. Lonely ari ugly ari, how many hairs does she have: 1,2,3....... _

She was never fond of skipping neither did she have any friends at the time that turned the skipping rope for her. Those were the days when she purposely failed her tests and tried to pretend she was alright for her mum.  
Ari flinched at the harsh memories she had brought it didn't last for long, I was a loner until i learned Tennis.  
Ari found out that she was surprisingly very good at it. From that time onwards she felt a purpose in life.

When stand in the tennis courts I feel like a new person, a confident one and because of tennis I stopped being bullied. Then there were my friends, they all came through tennis.  
Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't any good at tennis then would that mean all friends would leave. I doubted my friends for a long time but they proved their loyalty.

It was in middle of summer, I had caught some bug. It was quite serious but I was glad that i caught it because through that time I could remember how my friends would come every single day, bring me flowers and caught me up with the latest gossip. I then truly began to appreciate what I had but I was still the little matchstick girl, a girl who wished for love, warmth and a bit of friendship and Tennis was her matchbox, an everlasting flame which brought her warmth wherever she was.  
Ari smiled to herself and finally was falling asleep. The last thing she saw was a slim Fuji holding a tennis racket smiling at her before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
